Pendant une heure d'espagnol
by Wolfy Natsu
Summary: Que ce passet-il quand je patauge pendant un cour d'espagnol? Pour savoir, il faut lire! ^^


Titre : Pendant une heure d'espagnol.

Genre : Nimportnaouak !

Auteur : Natsu.

Date : 16/09/2002. (10h30 exactement)

Disclamer : nos bishounens ont décidés de venir émigrer chez moi quelques temps, mais y m'appartiennent pas ! Y-Y

NDA : Gros délire pendant un cour d'espagnol ou j'ai littéralement pataugée dans la choucroute toute l'heure ! (en fait, toute ma classe à pataugée dans la choucroute !^^°) Bisou à ma Sara ! ^^ Et bonne chance pour la suite de « Nuit Eternelle » !

Pendant une heure d'espagnol… 

Natsu : Mais keskidi celui la ?!

Nicolas : ***l'air abruti*** Sais pas.

Duo : Tu comprends pas ?

Natsu : Nan !!!!

Heero : Natsu no baka !

Natsu : Oh… tais toi…

Heero : Omae o korosu ! 

Natsu : Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte, elle est met le chocolat dans le papier d'allu, hein ? Juste au passage, j'te signal juste que moi j'ai pas Bac + 6 ! Alors excuse-moi bien !!! ***se met en boule***

Duo : Faut pas t'énèrver Natsu-chan !! ^^ Si tu veux, je peux t'aider sans problèmes !

Natsu : Thank Dudule !^^ Tu me sauve la life !

Quatre : Je peux aussi te donner un coup de main si tu veux !

Natsu : ***papouille à mort*** Marchi !!!^o^

WuFeï : Heu… j'vous signal que vous êtes en train de la rendre débile là.

Natsu : Méssant ! Y-Y

Prof : Natsu !

Natsu : ***se cachant derrière sa trousse***O.o Oh my God ! C'est mon tour !

Duo : Allez Natsu-chan !

Prof : ***cause, cause, cause***

Natsu : Mais keskidi ?

Prof : Perdono ?

Natsu :O.O

Duo : Faut que tu présente l'image de ton bouquin avec les éléments qu'il vient de te donner.

Natsu : et… J'fais ça comment ?????!!!!!!

Prof : NATSU !!!!!!!

Natsu : ***ratatinée sur sa chaise*** Veux mourir !! Y-Y

Et là, me demandez surtout pas comment, mais Blondie et Dudule m'on transmis leur pensées pour que je me dépatouille avec ce que j'avais pas compris.

Prof : Bien, Natsu, Bien !

Natsu : ***rire jaune*** Dudule ? Quat-chan ? J'ai dit quoi là ?

Duo : Qu'il y avait du soleil, des oiseaux, des filles, des mecs…

Natsu : Des conneries en gros…

Duo : Ouaip !^^

Natsu : … -

Quatre : Au moins, maintenant t'es tranquille !^^

Natsu : mmm… Ouaip ! Merci à vous deux !^^

Prof : Nicolas ?

Nicolas : Ahhhhhhh !!!! J'suis repéré !

Natsu : ***rire sadique***

Nicolas : Natsu, aide-moi please !

Natsu : ***fais semblant de réfléchir, puis répond au bout de quelques secondes*** Quat-chan, Dudule, z'êtes d'accord pour l'aider ?

Duo : Pourquoi kon ferai ça ? On le connaît même pas !

Quatre : C'est vrai. Pourquoi veut tu qu'on l'aide ?

Natsu : ***sourire faisant 15 fois le tour de la tête*** Pasque c'est un mec que j'adore et que je trouve super mignon !^^

Duo : ***mode boudeur*** Bin et nous ?

Natsu : Vous aussi z'êtes beau et super méga gentils, mais vous êtes déjà tous casés !

WuFeï : Comment ça « on est tous casés » ?

Natsu : Hee-chan et Dudule ! Quat-chan et Trotro ! Toi et Sally !

WuFeï : Comment tu sais ça toi ?!

Natsu : ***sourire sadique*** C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'à dit ! ^^

WuFeï : rassure-moi, t'as pas l'intention d'écrire quelque chose la dessus au moins !

Natsu : Chais pas… Faut voir avec l'inspiration du moment. Pour l'instant, c'est Hee-chan et Dudule. Mais ça peut changer !^^

Heero et Duo : _

Silence absolut !!!!

Natsu : C'est silencieux tout d'un coup… 

Prof : Z'avez fini ?

Natsu et les 5 : O.o Oups !

S'enssuit l'hilaritée de toute la classe.

Nicolas : J'ai eu le temps de creuver 15 fois.

Natsu : Désolée… ^^°

Nicolas : ***mode petit chien abandonné au yeux grand ouverts tout tristounnet*** Natsu… Pitié aide-moi !

Duo : Quel bon acteur !^^ Ok, j'vais t'aider !^^

Nicolas : ***saute sur Dudule*** Marchi Dudule !

Natsu : Ha non ! Y'a que moi qui l'appel comme ça !

Heero : ***lance le regard noir-de-la-mort-qui-tu-que-tu-le-sens-trop-froid-dans-le-dos-et-que-tu-préfère-te-casser-en-courant-loin-loin-loin-pour-pas-mourir-sur-le-coup***

Fin du cour ! (ouf)

Trowa : J'aime bien l'espagnol.

Natsu : Normal quand on a 19.87 de moyenne.

Quatre : Moi, j'ai un bon prof ! ^^

Natsu : p-p T'es sûr que vous faite que de l'espagnol ?

Quatre : ***sourire-innocent-du-je-sais-pas-de-quoi-tu-parle-ni-a-quoi-tu-pense-éspèce-de-perverse***

Nicolas : Merci de m'avoir aidé !^^

Duo : Tu me dois un service maintenant !^^

Nicolas : Ce que tu veux !

Duo : ***réfléchi quelques secondes*** Tu vas souffrir avec nous dans la prochaine Fic de Natsu !^^

Nicolas : Heu… ok ! Mais c'est quoi une fic ?

Natsu : Une histoire avec plein de bishounens tout kawai !!!^^

Duo : Elle oublie juste de dire qu'elle adore nous faire souffrir !

Nicolas : Un ex ?

Duo : « Un cri courta dans la nuit. » et je suis prostitué.

Nicolas : O.o

Duo : T'inquiète ! Le viol et les prostitué ça lui ai passé ! Maintenant, elle s'interesse aux pouvoirs psychiques !

Zak : Ouaip ! J'en suis la preuve !^^

Nicolas : Oh, j'ai peur tout d'un coup !

Heero : Et t'as bien raison ! Surtout qu'en ce moment elle à vraiment l'esprit tordu.

Natsu : Tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point !^^  Dès que « Aide-moi à vivre » est finie, c'est toi qui va en patir !^^

Heero : Kwa ?!!! Mais j'ai rien fait !

Natsu : Je sais, je sais, et j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai l'idée en tête depuis plus d'un mois.

Heero : mais heu !!!

Natsu : t'inquiète, moi aussi j'aurai un rôle !

Duo : Ah ? Lequel ?

Natsu : Tu verras… Mais je peux d'avance te rassurer Hee-chan !^^ ***chuchotte à l'oreille***

Heero : ***rouge comme une tomate*** Mission acceptée !

Natsu : COOL !!! 

Nico et les autres garçons : J'ai peur pour la suite…

Natsu.

Et valà !!! C'est fini ! mais vu comme je m'ennui en math, je pense que je vais faire aussi un chapitre là dessus ! En ce moment, j'ai plein d'inspiration, mais j'ai pas asser de temps pour tout écrire.

Maintenant, j'attends vos reviews pour m'encourager à continuer mes débilitées !^^ 

Bisou à tous !!^^


End file.
